Subaru Lazuli
Subaru '''is role played by Sir Rock. Lazuli '''Subaru(VSM009) was born on October 12, 1997 in a new mob called the Lazuli. His mother was Zizus and his father was Belgrion. His litter-mates were Sahara(VLF008) and one brother named Saturn(VLM007). Subaru was the smallest of his litter but he grew fast. He survived to adulthood along with his brother and sister. He started to rove along with the other adult males. His brother left the group with most of the other adult males. After his father died followed by his mother. His older half-sister Hattie took over as the dominant female. A rover named Russell joined the group and became the dominant male but soon died. Hattie gave birth to three pups before she also died. Sahara assumed the role of dominant female. Subaru was the oldest male still in the Lazuli. He was seen acting as the dominant male. Not longer after Sahara became the dominant female, she allowed a Commando female named Royal into the group. Subaru became a great dominant male often seen on sentry and spotting danger. He also chased away every rover he saw much to Sahara's dislike. Sahara did give birth to five pups but on was killed. Subaru went roving and mated with the Commandos' dominant female Libitina. She gave birth to Pluto, Freya, Keiferi and Helios on March 20, 2000. The Lazuli split in two Subaru was with Sahara, Royal and four other meerkats while all the others splintered. The splinter group have four of the pups but the two groups soon rejoined. Subaru stayed behind to babysit the pups when Buttercup became frighten that Royal would kill her litter. Later when Cactus became seperated from the group, Subaru and Cookie went back for him and were able to led him back to the Lazuli. A few hours later Subaru was the only one on guard when he spotted a jackal only a few feet away from the Lazuli. Thanks to Subaru's kean eyesight, the Lazuli were able to make it to the safety of the bolt hole. Subaru went roving again at the Commandos and mated with Libitina, she gave birth to a litter of thee pups Mercury, Luna and Iris on November 18, 2000. He later fathered her next litter of four Odin, Thor, Loki and Skadi born in March 5, 2001. In May 2001, Subaru went roving with Padfoot, Butch, Cookie and Elvis and visited the Aztecs but had no luck. Later in October Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis went roving again and left the Lazuli for good. Commandos In November 2001 the Lazuli males joined the Commandos. Subaru established himself as the dominant male of the group beside his old flame Libitina. Subaru is still the dominant male of the Commandos today. Family Mother: Zizus Father: Balgrion Sister: Sahara Brother: Saturn Mate: Libitina First Litter born on March 20, 2000 mothered by Libitina Pluto (VCDM031) Freya (VCDF032) Keiferi (VCDF033) Helios (VCDM034) Second litter born on November 18, 2000 mothered by Libitina. ''' Mercury (VCDM037) Luna (VCDF038) Iris (VCDF039) '''Fourth litter born on March 5, 2001 mother by Libitina Odin (VCDM040) Thor (VCDM041) Loki (VCDM042) Skadi (VCDF043) Links Lazuli Mob Commandos Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Role Play meerkats